


A/B/O Dynamics One-Shots

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [12]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Cotton Candy Fluff, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega!Leon, RE1!Chris, RERemake2!Leon, Rape/Non-con Elements, So many AUs, Various ages, Vendetta!Chris, Vendetta!Leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: A collection of Omega Leon and Alpha Chris stories. At various ages, AUs, etc.





	A/B/O Dynamics One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having writer's block for my "Major Stories" but here are some cute snippets/small pieces. Some might be connected to one another.

Brown eyes scanned over the vulnerable form of the little, pregnant Omega, watching the short rise and fall of the twenty-one year-old’s chest as Leon slept next to his mate. Chris, the young one’s new Alpha, watched his sleeping mate, fingers gently massaging the little baby bump through the material of his t-shirt. The elder smiled fondly at the peaceful Omega, hand continuously rubbing his belly in little circular motions, listening as the little brunette purred contently in his sleep.

To think, almost two months ago, this sweet little Omega was in one of those horrible Neo-Umbrella owned Omega Facilities. Chris found Leon there, living in horrible conditions and apparently being abused by the Beta and Alpha guards. Not sexually, thank heavens, but judging by the hickeys and bruising, someone attempted and failed to mate the petite Omega via bite.

The BSAA Captain had not planned on taking home an Omega. The Alpha was only supposed to go in, shut everything down, and get out.

Somehow, along the way, he picked up Leon. The young Omega was the first one he met during the mission to infiltrate and shut down the facility. He had been a big help, showing them around the facility, but at the same time, he clung to mostly Chris. Deciding to keep him, Chris found himself returning the love and affection towards the sweet Omega, eventually mating and knotting him.

The younger never said much, mainly due to the years of abuse making him too scared to speak. Though, the few times he did make noise being when he and Chris made love or when Leon was just content, he would purr. He was still warming up to Chris though, often speaking in a small voice when it came to everyday conversation. From how little Leon spoke, he found out that Leon’s parents had died when he was very young, his dad was a police officer and his mom, a nurse.

Apparently, their intolerant neighbor had complained about the scent of an Omega, before calling someone about it. When Leon was seven, people from, then Umbrella, showed up to take him. When his father and mother defied the authorities and defended him, they were killed and Leon was taken because he wasn’t registered. Chris had immediately embraced the younger after Leon told him that, feeling his heartbreak because of how much his mate cried. He and Claire lost their parents to a car accident, but he could never imagine watching them die right in front of him. 

He felt a hand gently touch his cheek, and soft lips on his own as the little Omega leaned up and kissed him. The Alpha had been caught off guard for a moment, lost in his own little world, but had regained his sense of surrounding. He chuckled, kissing Leon back. His own hands cupped the younger’s face, squeezing his cheeks, making the Omega chuckle as well.

“Good Morning, Chris.” Leon said, kissing the elder, nuzzling his nose against the Alpha’s in a sweet Eskimo Kiss.

Chris chuckled as the younger nuzzled into him, purring contently as he scented him. His sweet little mate’s hair tickled his ear and face, Leon trying to get as close as he could to Chris’ own mating gland, gently nibbling at the area where his own bite-mark was. The Alpha pet his soft brown hair, encouraging the Omega to continue on. With a curious sound, Leon gently bit down on the elder’s mating gland, suckling the area there until there was a small hickey.

It was not very common for an Omega to bite an Alpha’s mating gland. Most did not ever let an Omega bite down on the mating gland. To do so would mean to give up some power, to let the Omega assert some dominance over the Alpha. Chris made an exception in this case. Leon had been kept a captive for fourteen years. No doubt some Alpha, or Alphas, tried to control, abuse or dominant the young Omega. To earn Leon’s trust, he let the Omega bite and mark him. To show that Leon had a choice, that he did not have to worry about being dominated or abused.

Chris moaned, fingers tightening in those soft locks as Leon trailed kisses down his Alpha’s throat. They were interrupted by the sound of the Omega’s stomach growling, causing Leon to blush and pull away. Hands went down to feel his stomach, his stomach growling louder as the baby growing inside of him reminded him that it was breakfast time. The elder chuckled, reassuring Leon that there was no need to be embarrassed.

“Why don’t we get you something to eat? What are you in the mood for?” he asked thoughtfully.

Leon had to think about it for a moment, trying to place exactly what he was hungry for. Bacon and pancakes sounded really delicious right now, maybe pancake covered bacon? Maybe with chicken and strawberries? He could really go for those right now too. He told Chris this, making the Alpha chuckle in amusement at the younger’s strange appetite. For such a little Omega, Leon could really put it all away when he was hungry.

The little Omega blushed again, “Sorry…”

Chris shook his head, “No need to apologize. You’re a growing Omega with a baby growing inside you. You’re eating for two now, and you’ll have strange cravings.”

Leon smiled shyly. Chris got out of bed, gently pulling the younger along with him. He proposed a shower, the little Omega accepted of course, but asked for more belly rubs. Of course, the Alpha happily accepted the “negotiation”, promising to rub the younger’s pregnant belly some more whilst in the shower.

After a lengthy shower, and some more belly rubs, Chris began making some “Bacon Pancakes”, as Leon put it. He also heated up some fried chicken from last night. The Omega helped, cutting up some strawberries, eating a couple while he was at it. Chris playfully scolded him, winking as he accepted a berry the Omega offered him as an apology.

A shudder escaped Leon as Chris’ lips brushed against his fingers, the elder’s tongue brushing his thumb. Another blush seeped on to the younger’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose, painting his face in a cute rosy color. Chris nearly burnt one bacon pancake due to staring at the cute Omega for a minute too long. He did not know what he did to deserve such an adorable mate, and he was even luckier that the Omega wanted to carry his baby. Chris leaned down to kiss Leon’s lips.

“So, I’ve been thinking…about what we discussed the other day…” Chris said.

Blue eyes turned to look up at the Alpha, full of curiosity. Chris continued on, saying that he had spoken to the landlord of the apartment building. He had made sure to ask about the policy when it came to pets. They were allowed up to two cats or one small dog. He had also found a pet adoption place om the edge of DC, and had received an email about a litter of kittens, specifically English Shorthairs. Leon’s eyes widened, so full of excitement as he realized what Chris was saying.

“You mean…?” Leon asked quietly.

Chris smiled and nodded, “We can take a ride up there around Lunch. I already bought the recommended litter box, litter, and bowls as well as chow. I also picked up a little bed for them.” 

Leon gave a wide an excited smile, embracing his Alpha tightly, "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said happily. 

The elder chuckled, hugging the young Omega with one arm, "You are very welcome, Love." 

The young brunette watched his Alpha make pancakes, practically shaking in excitement. In such a short time, his whole life had changed. From being trapped in a facility for fourteen years to freedom. He now had a mate, a home, a baby on the way, and now he was getting a pet. He was looking forward to life with his Alpha. 


End file.
